Fourre tout de One Shot
by millenium d'argent
Summary: Seront réunis ici tous les éventuels OS écrits pour les communautés, pour ne pas faire désordre... Personnages et genres variés.
1. Maudit sois tu, mon frère

Hellos à tous !

Premier OS de cette série, écrite pour la communauté 31 jours.

Titre: Maudit sois-tu, mon frère…

Jour/Thème: 27 octobre / Maudit sois-tu

Personnage : Kanon

Disclaimer: Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Maudit sois-tu, mon frère…**

Maudit sois-tu, mon frère, qui déjà dans le ventre de notre mère cherchait sûrement la meilleure place.

Maudit sois-tu, mon frère, toi qui fût mon aîné de quelques minutes à peine, mais suffisantes à faire la différence.

Maudit sois-tu, mon frère, qui accapara l'attention de tous dès ta naissance, me repoussant dans l'ombre.

Maudit sois-tu, mon frère, que les dieux avaient béni en te dotant de toutes les qualités et me condamnant à être ta doublure.

Maudit sois-tu, mon frère, qui rendit vains mes efforts pour obtenir l'armure d'or des Gémeaux.

Maudit sois-tu, mon frère, qui sous tes apparences d'ange cache le démon.

Maudit sois-tu, mon frère, qui n'hésita pas à me condamner à une lente agonie sans espoir de survivre.

Maudit sois-tu, mon frère, mais maudit tu l'es déjà plus que moi.

Maudit sois-tu, mon frère… car je t'aime autant que je te hais.

Maudit sois-tu, mon frère. Mon miroir. Mon jumeau.

Saga…

* * *


	2. Il ne jouait plus

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

Titre: Il ne jouait plus

Jour/Thème: 3 novembre / Jouet + enfantillages

Personnage : Camus

Disclaimer: Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Il ne jouait plus**

Depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'avait plus considéré les jouets comme nécessaires.

A vrai dire, c'était son existence même qui était devenue inutile et absurde. Privé de la plus élémentaire des références, le petit Camus avait dépéri, lentement mais sûrement, telle une fleur fragile privée de soleil et d'eau.

Tous les jouets qu'on avait pu lui donner à l'hôpital, tous les petits cadeaux offerts par des infirmières émues de son tragique sort, il les avait balayés d'un regard indifférent. Pour longtemps, il observerait désormais le monde de l'extérieur, sans plus en faire partie.

Puis on lui avait donné enfin un but en venant le tirer de son marasme enfantin que les médecins traitaient de dépression, en chuchotant gravement autour de lui.

On l'avait propulsé au Sanctuaire, et Camus avait accepté cela avec la certitude qu'il ne pouvait en sortir que gagnant.

Soit il pouvait – le plus certain sur l'échelle des probabilités – mourir très vite vu que ce que cette secte étrange de " chevaliers "appelait entraînement s'apparentait à de la sauvage barbarie, et il rejoindrait ses parents chéris. Soit il survivrait et deviendrait effectivement très fort, et pourrait protéger des innocents.

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour les jouets au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, et contrairement aux autres petits de son âge qui s'en plaignaient, il s'en moquait totalement. Des livres lui suffisaient. Toute sa joie puérile s'était envolée en éclats en même temps que la fin de son monde de petit garçon choyé.

Ils étaient considérés comme des futures machines de guerre, et il observait avec une immense surprise réprobatrice les enfantillages des autres. Orphelins, restés sans protection dans le monde cruel, n'avaient-ils donc rien compris ? Avaient-ils encore, comme lui avant l'affreux accident, la croyance stupide que l'homme était maître de son destin ?

La seule exception que faisait Camus était pour son Mickey en peluche, son doudou, qui avait échappé avec lui à la mort. Le chevalier qui était venu le chercher, accompagné d'un apprenti au sourire doux nommé Saga, lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le garder, et après une infime hésitation le petit Français l'avait emmené dans son maigre bagage.

Il l'avait cachée cette peluche au début, regrettant de ne pas avoir le cran de s'en débarrasser pour de bon. Ce joyeux Mickey au sourire insolent, évoquait pour lui un monde trop beau qui n'était plus qu'un paradis perdu à jamais. Un monde où il avait une maman et un papa, une immense maison et un chien, et où il n'avait même pas conscience réellement de son bonheur.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas un jouet, se disait-il pour museler ses scrupules. Il dormait avec, mais il ne _jouait_ pas.

Milo, son voisin de lit, l'avait malheureusement repéré depuis le premier soir, ce soir où il s'était imposé contre lui pour le consoler des larmes que Camus versaient bien caché dans le noir. Du moins il l'avait cru. Car il allait rapidement se rendre compte que le petit Grec voyait tout, et particulièrement tout ce qui le concernait _lui_.

Milo était l'un de ceux que Camus avait le moins compris au départ, l'un de ceux qui avait eu un début de vie des plus terribles et qui était le plus gai et le plus confiant en l'avenir. Le plus puéril aussi, qui transformait tout ce qu'il trouvait en jeu. Cabanes construites avec des branches d'arbres, châteaux forts créés avec la purée du réfectoire, noisettes cachées dans ses poches pour servir de billes. Imagination surtout, qui avait très vite entraîné son timide camarade dans des jeux de rôles absurdes où ils n'avaient pour costumes que les feuilles de figuier ou un tube presque sec de mascara chipé à Aphrodite.

Subjugué, Camus suivait, sans se rendre compte qu'au contact de son nouvel ami il se remettait à rire de plus en plus.

Milo avait énormément admiré le Mickey, et sous ses questions pressantes, Camus avait dû perdre de sa réserve pour commencer à effleurer délicatement ses souvenirs, là où cela ne faisait point trop mal. Il avait raconté les trains électriques avec les maisons miniatures et les personnages campés au milieu des rails, les panoplies de Superman ou de Zorro portées lors de carnavals enfantins, la voiture à pédales, les Lego avec lesquels construire tout ce qu'on voulait, les soldats de plombs aussi vieux que son arrière-grand-père, les jouets téléguidés, les jeux de société, le théâtre de marionnettes et bien d'autres choses encore, et Milo rêvait, la bouche entrouverte sur ces merveilles inaccessibles.

Camus parlerait des jouets qui l'avaient entouré, mais jamais des êtres humains.

Saga avait achevé sa déroute en lui offrant pour son septième anniversaire deux petites voitures miniatures, et un jeu d'échecs. Le futur Verseau ignorait si Saga pensait à l'anniversaire des autres enfants, et commença par faire l'indifférent, mais l'attrait des jouets avait en définitive parlé plus fort, et le garçon trop précoce qui avait tenté de ne plus être humain avait été au final rejeté du côté de l'enfance.

Milo, boudeur, avait quelque peu douché sa joie en fondant en larmes, trépignant inlassablement dans leur coin secret pendant que sidéré par cet intense désespoir, Camus avait tenté quelques timides questions.

Il avait fini par comprendre quand le futur Scorpion lui avait tendu dans sa menotte sale un joli coquillage nacré de rose et de gris, avouant sa jalousie face aux jouets tellement _mieux_ donnés par l'adolescent qu'il voyait comme un rival.

Camus, touché, l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui offrant une des petites voitures, et Milo ignorerait que si l'autre véhicule et le jeu d'échecs seraient laissés au Sanctuaire le jour où Camus rejoindrait son camp d'entraînement en Sibérie, ce coquillage, lui, serait du voyage.

* * *


	3. Je suis la princesse du château

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

Titre: Je suis la princesse du château

Jour/Thème: 7 novembre - Marionnette + enfantillages

Personnage : Saori

Disclaimer: Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Je suis la princesse du château**

Depuis qu'elle était en âge de penser, la petite Saori Kido avait toujours eu le sentiment outrecuidant de sa propre importance.

Son grand-père était un homme riche et très important, devant lequel tout le monde s'inclinait avec le plus grand respect, et par extension, tous traitaient la jeune Miss Kido avec des égards presque déplacés pour une si petite fille.

Sa maison était un immense manoir entouré d'un parc et de bois où elle seule avait le droit de parader comme une jeune paonne autoritaire.

Son cher grand-père lui donnait tous les jouets possibles et imaginables avant même que sa petite bouche aux lèvres très roses sur des dents très blanches eût le temps de formuler un désir.

Alors, Saori ne formulait jamais de désirs, mais ne savait qu'ordonner.

Elle voyait le monde comme un immense terrain de jeu à sa convenance, où les êtres humains n'étaient pas des gens avec un cœur et des sentiments, mais des marionnettes articulées investies d'une mission : accomplir ses quatre volontés.

Peu après ses six ans, un lot merveilleux de personnages commença à envahir le domaine, lui procurant une manne céleste et inattendue de nouvelles petites marionnettes à sa taille, encore plus faciles à manipuler et à faire danser.

Tous ces garçons lui paraissaient rudes, sales et mal élevés, mais ils étaient orphelins et son grand-père les nourrissait – la raison en était mystérieuse pour Saori, mais les grandes personnes étaient toujours obscures après tout.

De ce fait, Saori possédait encore plus de puissance : ces misérables leur devaient quasiment la vie, et elle était donc en droit d'attendre d'eux la docilité d'un chien pour son maître.

Elle ne se priva pas de gambader sur leurs traces, les narguant et les tourmentant sans répit, tirant un fil ici et là pour bien les convaincre qu'elle seule détenait le pouvoir de diriger leurs mouvements.

N'était-elle pas la princesse d'un château merveilleux, et eux ses esclaves ?

Et ils obéissaient. Tous.

Presque tous.

La rétivité de l'insolent Seiya fût le premier contact pour Saori avec cette réalité terrible pour une enfant gâtée : les autres pouvaient aussi avoir une volonté, et oser se heurter à la sienne.

Marionnette indocile ayant rompu ses fils, Seiya fût paradoxalement le seul à demeurer dans la mémoire de Saori les années suivant son départ.

La mort de son grand-père, son destin de déesse qu'il lui révéla sur son lit d'agonie, acheva la croyance puérile de Saori, la convaincant que personne, pas même elle, ne pouvait décider à la place des autres.

Retrouver ses chevaliers adolescents, peu enclins à travailler pour elle à la sauvegarde du monde, insensibles à son argent et à sa puissance écornée, la dérouta à tel point qu'elle se remit enfin en question pour modifier son dogme de vie.

Elle comprit qu'avant de se faire obéir, une déesse devait se faire aimer.

* * *


	4. Tirer les ficelles

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

Titre: Tirer les ficelles

Jour/Thème: 7 novembre - Marionnette

Personnage : Saga, Camus

Disclaimer: Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Tirer les ficelles**

Quand il était encore apprenti, Saga avait sympathisé avec ce petit garçon si froid qu'on disait venu de France.

Malgré les coups d'œil assassins et jaloux du petit Milo, Saga, qui était aimable avec tous les enfants, avait vite remarqué combien le petit Camus était intelligent et avide de savoir. Un peu comme lui.

Saga prit plaisir à lui enseigner ce qu'il savait. Ils se rejoignaient dans leur passion commune des livres, et le futur Gémeaux se trouvait l'esprit d'un grand frère pour le gracieux bambin.

Moins honorablement, en un sentiment qui flattait son ego mais pas la noblesse d'âme qu'on lui accordait, Saga éprouvait un plaisir incontestable à voir le petit Camus si distant avec les autres accourir à son moindre appel comme une marionnette dont on tirait le fil d'un coup sec pour quelle se rapproche.

Il aimait de voir le petit visage levé vers lui avec confiance, ses yeux profonds se poser sur son intelligence d'adolescent comme s'il représentait la science infuse et était en mesure de répondre à toutes ses questionnements d'enfant précoce.

Cette attention sincère et bienveillante au départ se teinta de plus en plus de sentiments de domination et de pouvoir au fur et à mesure que celui qu'il appelait " l'Autre " commençait à prendre une place inquiétante dans sa tête.

Si au départ il s'était montré ennuyé des crises de colère et d'authentique chagrin de Milo chaque fois que Camus passait du temps avec lui, Saga se délecta bientôt de voir le petit Français accourir après une hésitation et une parole d'amitié à son camarade grec.

Il adora – non, " l'Autre " adora – voir la figure mâchurée de larmes et déconfite de Milo, il se sentit investit du pouvoir. Il tirait les ficelles, et cet enfant qui ne s'attachait à personne était attaché à lui par des fils qu'il ne voyait pas.

Manipuler ses semblables était… grisant.

Une fois l'armure des Gémeaux obtenue, son frère si dangereux neutralisé en toute discrétion, " l'Autre " prit de plus en plus de pouvoir, et dans les nouvelles responsabilités que cela engendrait il ne pensa plus qu'occasionnellement au petit apprenti qu'il avait parrainé, sauf pour se demander s'il survivrait à la Sibérie.

Il recommença à y penser quand Camus revint de cette lointaine contrée avec l'armure du Verseau sur le dos.

La bonne part de lui qui survivait, tapie dans un coin de sa personnalité et qui neutralisait encore de temps à autre son double maléfique se réjouit sincèrement de la réussite de Camus.

" L'Autre ", lui, eût des idées moins plaisantes, ou plutôt trop plaisantes.

Sa petite marionnette était de retour, et l'enfant chétif s'était métamorphosé en adolescent gracile d'une beauté glaciale.

Un adolescent à qui il devrait être si agréable de voler l'innocence.

Camus répondrait-il encore à ses appels, se laisserait-il diriger comme avant – mais dans un autre registre - par le manipulateur qu'il était ?

Comme il avait usurpé l'identité du Grand Pope, Saga ne pouvait hélas se dévoiler sa véritable identité et profiter de son ascendant.

Il n'eût donc plus l'occasion de vérifier la docilité de sa marionnette, et se contenterait d'y rêver.

* * *


	5. Dérobades

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

Titre: Dérobades

Jour/Thème: 14 novembre – pirouette

Couple : Milo x Camus

Disclaimer: Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Dérobades**

Depuis que je te connais, Camus, j'ai l'impression de danser un ballet.

Un étrange jeu dans lequel je virevolte, danseur perdu sur une grande scène.

La scène est le monde qui m'entoure, et il n'y a qu'un seul autre acteur avec moi. Un danseur autrement plus agile que moi.

Toi, mon Camus.

Je joue toujours le rôle du danseur qui poursuit, qui saute à grands entrechats, qui exprime avec exubérance son amour, son désir.

Tu es celui qui te déplace à petits pas, avançant timidement pour mieux reculer ensuite, te dérobant à mes mouvements trop brutaux avec des gestes calmes pour ne pas blesser au cœur ton poursuivant.

Je suis le seul que tu tolères dans un périmètre trop restreint, je suis le seul que tu admets dans ton territoire sauvage et vierge, et rien que pour ça je te chasserai toujours.

Je fais tant d'efforts pourtant pour te conquérir, pour te charmer tel l'oiseleur se faisant doux pour ensorceler l'animal farouche que tu es, et te mettre en confiance l

Mais toi qui économise tes mouvements, une fois arrivé trop près de moi tu te ravises gracieusement, et d'une pirouette tu m'échappes encore alors que je croyais te tenir entre mes mains.

J'espère qu'un jour, au détour d'une de tes pirouettes, tu te trompes de sens et que tu tombes dans mes bras…

Ce jour là, Camus, je ne te laisserai plus repartir.

Tu ne danseras plus qu'avec moi, que pour moi.


	6. Pour un sourire d'elle

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

Titre: Pour un sourire d'elle

Jour/Thème: 22 novembre - Rase-moquette

Personnages : Jabu, Saori

Disclaimer: Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Pour un sourire d'elle**

Richesse, prestige, beauté.

Certains vénèrent les êtres bénis qui en sont dotés et y vouent leur existence.

D'autres les haïssent tant qu'ils veulent les détruire comme si cela leur portait personnellement offense.

Sans conteste, Jabu Tsunoko appartenait à cette première catégorie.

Il avait été ébloui dès que les volants de la robe de Saori Kido, petite fille de Mitsumasa Kido, le milliardaire qui les recueillait dans un but encore mystérieux, était passé dans ses prunelles admiratives.

Il ne pouvait l'aimer pour ses qualités de cœur, elle n'en possédait pas. Tout ce qui devait faire d'elle une déesse aimante et protectrice de la terre était encore en germination profonde. Son compassion n'éclorait que beaucoup plus tard.

Non, le petit orphelin aimait son apparence, sa beauté, ses robes de petite princesse, arrivant aveuglément à apercevoir cette façade hautaine et égoïste comme une demoiselle charmante, et infiniment bonne de le laisser s'approcher de sa grandeur.

Jabu s'indignait régulièrement : aucun de ses camarades ne reconnaissait son idole, ne comprenait que grâce à elle ils étaient en vie. Aucun ne comprenait que ce don réclamait un asservissement total et instantané à chacun de ses ordres, si mesquins soient-ils.

Les autres garçons se contentaient d'éviter le plus possible " Mademoiselle " et sa cravache, à la craindre, à en dire pis que pendre une fois les récréations terminées et l'héritière rappelée à ses leçons.

Ikki et Seiya, eux, ne se privaient même pas pour désobéir ouvertement, insolemment, sans craindre les coups de Tatsumi.

Jabu se battait inlassablement contre eux, contre les " petite peste ", " pimbêche ", " esclavagiste ", qui n'étaient pas le pire des termes inventés par les petits durs pour Saori.

Lui suivait Mademoiselle dans ses jeux cruels et toujours écrasant le plus faible, il jouait volontiers le rôle du pauvre piétiné par le riche.

Il rampait au sol, le nez dans la poussière, se blessant les mains et les genoux sous les coups de cravaches d'une petite fille sans empathie aucune, dont le rire argentin paraissait le comble du cynisme aux autres enfants défavorisés par la vie.

Ignorant que sa servilité était justement source de mépris pour elle, qui ne le voyait que comme un cheval fidèle.

Rien que pour un sourire, même aussi condescendant qu'une piécette accordée à un mendiant, Jabu s'humiliait.

A son tour, il était méprisé par les autres orphelins, qui l'accusaient de raser l'herbe du nez, se traînant comme un cochonnet dans la boue pour le plaisir de cette gosse de riches.

Les futurs chevaliers n'avaient plus à ce moment de leur existence que cette richesse, leur fierté.

Eux ne la braderaient à aucun prix.


	7. Quand le sexe vient aux anges

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

Titre: Quand le sexe vient aux anges

Jour/Thème: 23 novembre - puberté

Personnages : Milo x Camus

Disclaimer: Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Quand le sexe vient aux anges**

- Debout là-dedans !

Camus du Verseau pousse un cri étouffé sous le poids des septante et un kilos adolescents qui se sont abattus sur le drap, lui coupant à la fois ses rêves et sa respiration.

- M'lo…

- Comment t'as deviné ? clame avec surprise la voix claire du jeune Scorpion.

- Il n'y a que toi qui viennes ici jouer les réveils-matin.

En fait, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais Camus ne veut pas avouer que son ami est le seul à pouvoir s'approcher assez près pour le surprendre en plein sommeil, que n'importe qui d'autre serait repéré comme une menace.

- Pfff, renifle l'adolescent grec, qui se remet à gigoter, jouant gaiement du trampoline sur le matelas et sur sa victime.

- Arrête _ça_ ! se plaint Camus, secoué au-delà du raisonnable.

Il aime le calme et le silence, lui. Pour réfléchir, lire, et surtout, _surtout_ pour se réveiller en douceur au son de la musique classique.

- D'abord, interroge-t-il, que fais-tu dans mon Temple de si bonne heure ? Toi qui est toujours le dernier à te lever…

- Ça dépend si j'ai découché ou pas, ricane Milo, se régalant d'observer son pudique ami rosir adorablement à l'idée sous-entendue.

- Tu sais, à ton âge, tu ne devrais pas… entame prudemment le Verseau, luttant pour se redresser enfin hors des draps dans lesquels l'agitation de Milo le maintient captif.

- Quoi, à mon âge ? s'enflamme aussitôt l'adolescent, boudeur. Justement ! C'est le bon âge pour expérimenter… C'est normal ! Et puis, tout le monde est fou de ma beauté, je profite de l'occasion !

- Pas tout le monde, le coupe Camus, sourcils froncés d'agacement devant cette auto-louange habituelle de l'ego bien conséquent de Milo, et ressentant un pinçon bizarre au cœur qu'il refuse d'analyser plus avant.

La mine du Scorpion s'allonge derechef.

- Tu me détestes alors ? geint-il, réussissant superbement à produire une humidité instantanée dans ses grands yeux d'azur.

- Mais non ! proteste le Français, estomaqué de tant de mauvaise foi. Cela n'a rien à voir ! Oh, et puis zut, laisse-moi me lever.

Pour Milo du Scorpion, cela a au contraire tout à voir. Camus est d'un aveuglement remarquable aux appels amoureux, vibrants de son meilleur ami, et aussi très sourd aux appels de son corps qu'il doit pourtant avoir comme chaque adolescent bardé d'hormones joyeusement frétillantes…

Non ?

On ne le dirait pas à voir le fin visage sérieux de Camus, ravissant mais empreint de la sagesse précoce et du détachement de soi seyant à tout bon moine d'une communauté religieuse.

Cela va encore être une tentative de rapprochement pour rien, déplore en lui-même le jeune Grec, prolongeant un peu le plaisir en restant affalé sur son Camus, respirant l'odeur fraîche de son cou et jouant avec une mèche de cheveux indigo.

L'autre se recroqueville un peu sur le côté mais ne proteste jamais vraiment, et cela donne le courage à l'adolescent de continuer inlassablement sa parade scorpionnesque de séduction.

- Milo, l'interrompt suspicieusement le ton assourdi du Français. Milo, il y a quelque chose qui sent le brûlé… Tu as…

- Oh, par Zeus ! braille l'envahisseur arachnide. Les œufs ! Je voulais te faire une surprise, un petit-déjeuner et…

Le Scorpion disparaît en un éclair, pressé de sauver sa production culinaire douteuse, et Camus soulève le drap avec un regard parfaitement rancunier à son entrejambes.

- Traître, murmure-t-il.

Quelle excuse va-t-il trouver la prochaine fois pour masquer ce corps qui n'est pas du tout dédaigneux à l'appel de l'âge, et surtout à la drague effrénée de Milo ?

Il ne veut rien de tout cela, lui. C'est plus facile de rester un enfant, pur et innocent de ces choses compliquées.

Cela ne risque pas de salir la relation étrange et privilégiée qu'il a avec son meilleur ami. Il ne veut pas que Milo le voit comme les autres, tous ceux ou toutes celles qui le mettent dans son lit seulement pour son physique. Et puis que Milo l'abandonne sans remords après une nuit, une fois obtenue la virginité qu'il convoite.

- Camus, c'est bon, j'ai tout sauvé ! glapit le timbre triomphant du Grec. Tu peux venir manger !

- J'arrive, répond le dormeur, bien assuré que tout est rentré dans l'ordre des convenances sous son caleçon, comme il se doit pour un insensible Chevalier des glaces.

Maudites hormones. C'était vraiment plus simple avant.

Il déteste la puberté.


	8. Far, Far Away

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

Titre: Far, Far Away

Jour/Thème: 24 novembre – c'est quand qu'on arrive ? + enfantillages

Personnages : Hyoga, Camus

Disclaimer: Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Far, Far Away**

Hyoga, fatigué du long voyage entre le Japon et la Sibérie, sauta sur le quai gelé avec souplesse, ravi de se dégourdir enfin les jambes.

Un employé du Transsibérien lui rendit sa petite valise, et le jeune blond renifla avec joie l'air pur et la neige froide de son pays.

Il était _chez lui_. Pourquoi Mama avait-elle voulu quitter l'endroit où ils vivaient si heureux ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de s'attendrir sur ses souvenirs, car déjà quelqu'un l'attendait.

Le futur Cygne déglutit devant l'adolescent à l'expression hautaine et sévère, qui le dévisageait en silence de ses yeux saphir.

Des yeux beaux, profonds, aux longs cils doux mais sans la moindre trace de chaleur.

Hyoga remua un peu son nez, déstabilisé par la raideur de l'accueil.

- Je suis Camus, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau. Tu es bien Hyoga ?

- Ou… Oui… Monsieur…

- Oui Maître. Et n'avale pas tes mots comme ça.

- Pardon, Mon… Maître… s'excusa le blondinet, figé.

Le Chevalier eût un sourire si bref que Hyoga pensa un instant avoir rêvé, mais cette illusion changea tout et il reprit confiance.

- Et bien, en route, il y a quelques kilomètres jusqu'à l'Isba. Avec un peu de chance nous arriverons pour midi.

Hyoga souleva sa petite valise, prêt à tout, et il chemina promptement derrière la longue chevelure vert d'eau de son nouveau Maître, qui était salué avec considération par les rares villageois croisés.

- Et arrête de faire cette tête, je ne mange pas les enfants, l'informa le ton glacé de l'adolescent, amusé malgré lui mais qui se gardait bien de le montrer.

Milo du Scorpion avait-il raison de l'accuser d'avoir une face austère de croque-mort constipé ? Peut-être. Mais ça l'arrangeait.

- Non, bien sûr Maître, s'empressait respectueusement le gamin.

Camus repartit vivement en direction de la plaine blanche et solitaire qui s'étalait à la sortie du village, et Hyoga s'efforça de ne pas se laisser distancer. Il entama timidement une conversation à laquelle le Verseau répondait par monosyllabes.

***

Au bout d'une heure, le babillage incessant de Hyoga se tarit et un Camus aux oreilles bourdonnantes en remercia Athéna. Le petit lui rappelait un peu Milo, câlin, collant, geignard et horriblement bavard.

Dangereux ça.

Trop pour l'insensibilité qui devrait caractériser son enseignement.

- C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

- On dit, _quand est-ce qu'on arrive_, Hyoga.

- Oui Maître, approuva l'enfant dans un réflexe de disciple qui allait le suivre pour fort longtemps, si pas toute sa vie.

- Vois le bon côté des choses : tu n'es pas dépaysé, la Russie est ton pays. Tu connais la langue et tu es habitué au froid.

Le petit blond reprit aussitôt de l'allant, et mis en train par cette simple phrase, il trottina plus vite dans la neige.

- Vous venez aussi de Russie, Maître ? Votre accent est un peu bizarre…

Camus soupira intérieurement : pourquoi avait-il relancé le gamin ? Isaak et son bavardage perpétuel lui suffisait. Mais au fond, c'était une excellente chose : ils parleraient ensemble et le laisseraient tranquille.

- Maître ?

- Je suis français, révéla le Verseau, et ce serait la dernière information personnelle qui lui échapperait avant un long moment.

- Oh ! fît le petit blond, cherchant aussitôt à visualiser ce pays sur une carte de géographie mentale.

Cet exercice ne dura point, les pieds de l'enfant s'alourdissant de plus en plus, et le ramenant à la cruelle réalité.

- C'est encore loin, Maître ? réinterrogea soudain Hyoga avec espoir.

- Une heure, l'anéantit sans scrupules notables l'adolescent, avec un très léger sourire en coin.

Une grosse masse de buée froide s'exhala de la petite bouche aux lèvres devenues bleues du Russe. Déçu, il se tût.

- Devenir Chevalier te demandera bien davantage d'efforts que cette petite promenade par beau temps, cingla froidement Camus,

- Oui Maître.

- Pourquoi veux-tu devenir chevalier, au fait ?

Hyoga s'exalta soudain, les prunelles en forme de saule-pleureur, et raconta l'histoire tragique du naufrage et de sa mère enfouie dans un linceul de glace.

- Alors tu mourras, trancha le onzième gardien, exaspéré par un tel motif personnel et sentimental.

Saisi, le gamin continua de le suivre en silence, ses yeux limpides arrondis de stupéfaction.

Camus, lui, grinçait des dents. L'enfant le renvoyait trop sa propre histoire, à ses propres motivations, à sa propre faiblesse. Il avait appris à temps à geler la plus grande partie de ses sentiments. Mais ce gosse là… Le Verseau ne le voyait pas occulter la moindre sensibilité. Dommage.

Il espérait se tromper.

***

- On est presque arrivé ? implora une demi-heure plus tard le timbre devenu faible du nouvel apprenti.

Il restait accroché obstinément par la moufle au poignet en fourrure du manteau du Français, et Camus, qui avait refusé que le petit le prenne par la main, se secoua de son emprise avec impatience.

Non, mais il n'accompagnait pas un petit frère à une rentrée scolaire non plus… Son deuxième disciple allait lui donner plus de mal que l'audacieux Isaak, l'adolescent en était sûr et certain.

Un choc mou le fît se retourner. Hyoga gisait de tout son long dans la neige virginale, ses mèches blondes nimbant son capuchon, et Camus jura dans sa langue natale. Il s'accroupit à côté du gamin pour lui donner une poussée réprobatrice.

- Allez, debout !

- Mama, mama… geignit pour toute réponse le petit Russe, qui ne paraissait plus qu'à moitié conscient.

- Et allez, ça commence bien, grommela le Chevalier d'Or, bourru. Relève-toi, sinon je te laisse là et tu mourras de froid dans la neige.

Aucune réaction à ses paroles sympathiques, et Camus soupira.

Etait-ce en souvenir de sa propre arrivée dans cette contrée hostile que Camus releva doucement l'enfant ?

En souvenir du petit garçon grelottant et venant de se séparer de son seul ami que Camus termina le voyage en portant son récent disciple dans ses bras sans plus le bousculer ?

Le Verseau aurait congelé celui qui se serait avisé de lui poser la question.


	9. Divin enfant

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

Titre: Divin enfant

Jour/Thème: 29 novembre – poupon + enfantillages

Personnages : Shion, athéna, Aiolos, Saga, Camus

Disclaimer: Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Divin enfant**

Shion tremblait d'émotion en se penchant très doucement sur le petit paquet remuant apparu dans un halo doré au pied de la statue d'Athéna. Il attendait ce moment béni depuis tellement longtemps…

Sa déesse s'était enfin réincarnée.

***

Quarante-huit heures plus tard, il se demandait amèrement si quelqu'un en Olympe avait une dent particulièrement acérée contre sa modeste personne deux fois centenaire.

Pourquoi Athéna avait-elle choisi le corps d'un bébé ? Et d'un bébé capricieux, en plus.

Un poupon qui hurlait sans arrêt la nuit, salissait incroyablement vite ses couches divines, et réclamait sans cesse des biberons et des panades. Biberons qu'elle régurgitait sur son épaule et panades qu'elle soufflait sur sa toge blanche de Grand Pope.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien déléguer ? Qui avait produit ces règles stupides interdisant à la déesse d'être souillée par le contact de mortels ordinaires, et réservant cet apanage au seul Grand Pope, personne sacrée ?

Quelqu'un qui avait eu droit à des réincarnations adultes, certainement.

***

Au bout d'une semaine, Shion aperçût une lueur au bout du tunnel, une idée de génie qui partagerait les responsabilités à parts égales.

Il convoqua donc de toute urgence Saga des Gémeaux et Aiolos du Sagittaire, les deux Chevaliers d'Or les plus âgés et entre lesquels il hésitait encore pour sa succession de Grand Pope.

Campé dans son trône ouvragé, les cernes dus au manque de sommeil dissimulés sous son masque – Athéna était un bébé insomniaque et rempli d'énergie -, Shion regarda avec complaisance les adolescents prosternés devant lui.

- Relevez-vous, mes enfants, ronronna le rusé Atlante.

Ils se relevèrent.

- Je vous ai convoqués parce que comme vous le savez, Athéna vient de se réincarner au Sanctuaire…

Ils approuvèrent, le sourire ravi.

- Dans un corps de bébé, compléta Shion. L'un de vous sera immanquablement mon successeur, vous savez cela également…

Aiolos baissa modestement la nuque, et Saga redressa la sienne, déjà conquérant et sûr de l'emporter. On le considérait déjà comme un demi-dieu après tout.

- Il est donc important que vous soyez admis à approcher la déesse.

Gonflés de l'honneur suprême qu'il leur était accordé, les deux adolescents suivirent donc Shion dans les appartements reculés d'Athéna.

Le Grand Pope, d'un ample geste magnifique, écarta le voile du berceau, et les deux chevaliers d'Or se penchèrent, pour grimacer de concert.

Au travers des timides émanations de cosmos divin, surnageait une odeur très peu plaisante à leurs sens olfactifs.

- Pourquoi est-elle toute en rose ? finît par demander Saga, pour dire quelque chose qui n'était pas que sa grande déesse sentait la couche sale.

Il n'ajouta pas " rose comme un petit cochon" par respect, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

- C'est la couleur rêvée pour une petite fille, non ?

- Bien sûr, approuva Aiolos, en ce que Saga recensa comme une basse tentative de flagornerie.

A moins que le Sagittaire eût vraiment _aussi_ mauvais goût ?

- J'ai énormément d'affaires pressées à Rodario, informa Shion. Cela vous ennuierait-il beaucoup de veiller sur Athéna durant la matinée ? Je sais que toi, Aiolos, tu as l'habitude, avec ton jeune frère…

Saisis, les Chevaliers d'Or échangèrent un regard paniqué.

- Non, bien sûr, ce sera un honneur, Votre Majesté ! clamèrent-ils de concert, dents blanches poussées en avant avec une grande duplicité.

- Parfait ! Je ne peux pas confier notre vénérée déesse à n'importe qui, vous comprenez…

Les jeunes Grecs comprenaient surtout que Shion se débinait.

- Elle est très sage, mentit le Grand Pope avant de s'éclipser.

Ils étaient piégés.

***

L'occasion exceptionnelle se renouvela presque tous les jours, Saga et Aiolos passant désormais beaucoup de temps au milieu de vagissements impérieux, de langes à changer et à récupérer – Shion ne connaissait point le Pampers jetable -, de biberons à chauffer et de cubes en bois à manipuler.

Le divin bébé semblait apprécier particulièrement Saga pour ses longues mèches bleutées, si amusantes à tirer et à mettre en bouche, et Aiolos pour sa complaisance inébranlable à jouer au gentil cheval avec elle.

Les adolescents jouaient faussement complaisamment les baby-sitters bénévoles, Aiolos parce qu'il avait eu l'habitude avec Aiolia, Saga parce qu'il pensait avec un calcul sournois que cela était se faire bien voir du vieux Grand Pope qui n'avait toujours pas désigné officiellement son successeur.

Qui sait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une épreuve initiatique un peu inusitée qui le départagerait de son ami mais néanmoins rival ?

***

Les semaines passaient, le corps usé du vétéran Grand Pope revivait, Saga et Aiolos se fatiguaient.

Ils envisageaient très sérieusement de ne jamais avoir d'enfants.

Un après-midi, Saga montait avec des pieds de plomb vers son calvaire divin quand il avisa des petits sanglots retenus, et le Gémeaux repéra le petit Camus assis sur une marche à moitié écroulée.

Se sentant épié, le gamin s'essuya furtivement les yeux et lui présenta un visage neutre et fier qui ne tromperait personne.

- Bonjour, Camus, salua Saga… Cela ne va pas ?

- Je ne pleure pas, dit l'enfant, voulant convaincre son grand ami.

- Non, bien sûr.

Saga sourit en s'asseyant à côté de l'apprenti Verseau.

- Je ne pleure _pas_, insista Camus.

- Tu as eu une mauvaise journée ? Ça arrive…

Surtout quand on devait garder un bébé céleste à cheveux mauves et à l'excellente voix de soprano.

- Je me suis fâché avec Milo, dévoila finalement Camus, la lippe boudeuse. Il est trop bête parfois !

- C'est vrai, égratigna sans scrupules le Gémeaux.

- Il sait bien que je suis son ami, mais il était furieux que je parle avec Mü de légendes tibétaines.

- C'est qu'il tient à toi, il est juste jaloux.

- Mais moi aussi je tiens à lui, mais je ne l'empêche jamais d'aller jouer avec Aiolia !

- Bah, je suis sûr que ce soir vous allez vous réconcilier. Milo ne supportera pas longtemps d'être fâché avec toi.

- Tu crois ? demanda Camus avec espoir.

- J'en suis certain ! Tiens, tu veux que je te montre quelque chose que personne d'autre ne verra avant très longtemps ?

Enchanté, curieux, Camus sauta sur ses pieds.

- C'est vrai ? Oh oui, je veux bien !

- Mais c'est un grand secret ! Normalement c'est interdit, alors tu te fais tout petit et tu ne le racontes à personne !

- Oui, d'accord, promit le Français, que Saga attrapa au vol pour le caler sur ses épaules.

- Hey, j'aime pas ça ! protesta le futur Verseau, en vain car radieux d'entraîner une troisième victime après lui, Saga avait démarré sa course à grande vitesse.

Aiolos attendait devant la porte cachant les caprices d'Athéna, et frémit en voyant son collègue arriver en traînant le gamin Français qu'Aiolia détestait cordialement, parce qu'il lui volait Milo, son meilleur ami.

- Tu es en retard, Saga, le Grand Pope est déjà parti !

- Pardon Aiolos.

- Et que fait cet apprenti ici ?

Sans s'occuper de lui, Saga poussa Camus dans la chambre de la jeune déesse, et lui désigna le berceau agité furieusement par les petits pieds divins.

- Je te présente la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna, Camus. Si tu deviens Chevalier, c'est elle que tu protégeras.

Athéna se dévoila sous un jour favorable en continuant de gazouiller, et le futur Verseau en resta complètement muet, subjugué par le cosmos en devenir de la déesse de la sagesse, ne pouvant croire que Saga le laissait entrer dans un lieu hautement interdit.

- Elle t'adore déjà, ricana Aiolos, surpris de l'excès de calme d'un poupon qui avait comme exercice favori de hurler sans dignité et à en devenir rouge cerise chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait dans son champ de vision.

Camus, le doigt fourré dans sa bouche, avec une expression d'enfant qu'il arborait rarement, observait religieusement la déesse pour laquelle il devrait se battre. Le bébé lui retournait un regard inquisiteur et intéressé. Elle devait être simplement surprise de voir une nouvelle tête, bien plus à sa hauteur que celles des adultes.

A l'autre bout de la pouponnière sacrée, Aiolos reprochait vivement à Saga d'avoir ramené à cet endroit un apprenti qui n'avait _pas_ à s'y trouver.

- Je n'y ai jamais introduit Aiolia, mon propre petit frère, et toi tu…

- Cela plaira certainement à Athéna de voir un enfant plus jeune que nous ! plaida avec mauvaise foi le Gémeaux.

- C'est interdit, Saga ! Nul ne doit approcher la déesse !

- Il ne dira rien, on peut lui faire confiance. Regarde, Athéna rit.

Sidéré, Aiolos se retourna, et effectivement, Athéna riait en accrochant sa menotte divine à l'index du petit Français.

- Tu peux la sortir du berceau et jouer avec elle, Camus, permit Saga, la pupille allumée de joie à la perspective d'avoir un peu la paix.

Aiolos finît par se rendre à ses raisons quand il constata que Saga et lui pourraient ainsi rester les doigts de pied en éventail au lieu de dorloter un bébé braillard, toute réincarnation qu'elle soit.

***

Camus songea amèrement que les deux grands l'avaient lâchement abandonné, car ils passèrent les trois heures suivantes à discuter de techniques de combat et de séduction de filles au bon soleil du balcon.

Lui n'osait pas contrecarrer la volonté du bébé divin en quoi que ce soit, même si cette volonté était de lui pincer le nez et de lui tirer les cheveux avec énormément de force.

Taper sur la menotte d'une déesse réincarnée, cela ne se pouvait point.

- Aieuh, fit-il pour la vingtième fois, la céleste créature lui ayant assené son hochet sur le crâne avec des rires angéliques.

- Tu t'amuses bien, Camus ? osa lui lancer de loin Saga.

- Oui, oui, mentit courageusement le petit Français.

- Je suis sûr que tu as envie de lui donner son biberon, dit outrageusement Aiolos, venant lui coller Athéna dans les bras de manière adéquate, et lui tendant le biberon susmentionné avec un sourire radieux.

- Mais, je ne sais pas comment… protesta le futur Verseau, tétanisé.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester à bouder sur son escalier.

- Mais si, il suffit de lui mettre la tétine en bouche, et de pencher suffisamment le biberon.

Les deux compères gagnèrent donc encore une bonne demi-heure, à la fin de laquelle la tenue d'apprenti de Camus était couverte de lait maternisé recraché.

- Est-ce qu'elle en a bu assez ? supplia le petit Français.

- Oui, ça ira, merci Camus.

- Dis, Saga, le Grand Pope va bientôt revenir… Je vais ramener Camus au baraquement des apprentis et…

- Mais non, Camus est mon protégé, se vanta Saga. Hein que tu préfères que ce soit moi ?

- Heu, oui…

Le futur Verseau haussa les épaules, le nez plissé de mépris. Saga ne voulait que gagner du temps sans s'occuper d'Athéna, oui.

Il n'était pas dupe.

- Tu ne dis rien à personne, même pas à Milo, n'est-ce pas, Camus ? lui intima l'adolescent grec. C'est un secret !

- Je promets, affirma le petit Français, soulagé de s'en être sorti vivant.

Dire qu'il avait attendu avec impatience la venue d'une petite sœur ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était comme ça, les bébés filles.

Encore moins ce qui était censé représenter le réceptacle d'une grande déesse de la sagesse.

- Si tu veux revenir, c'est quand tu veux !

- Je ne crois malheureusement pas avoir le temps avec l'école et l'entraînement, marmotta Camus, faussement désolé. Merci pour tout, Saga.

En filant le plus vite possible loin du traître, Camus poussa un soupir de délivrance.

Milo qui venait à sa rencontre, braillant à un kilomètre qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'il s'excusait, lui fît retrouver totalement le sourire.

Il ne souhaitait plus avoir un tel honneur, merci bien.

Deux pigeons en armure d'or suffiraient à materner la déesse.


	10. De par ma main

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

**Titre:** De par ma main

**Jour/Thème:** 10 janvier – amère victoire

**Personnage :** Hyoga

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**De par ma main**

La joue collée sur la surface glacée de la banquise, je pleure amèrement, de ces larmes que Camus avait tant essayé de faire disparaître chez moi.

Oui je suis lâche et faible, sans aucun doute. Rester allongé au dessus de l'endroit où repose ma mère, à remâcher mon mal de vivre, est indigne d'un chevalier d'Athéna.

Mais je n'en peux plus. Toutes ces guerres repassent dans mon esprit, ne me laissant aucun endroit tranquille où me réfugier. Inlassablement, je m'interroge : pourquoi ?

Je voudrais tant être comme Seiya, foncer sans me poser de questions. Il n'aime pas tuer l'adversaire, mais il est tellement certain de sa justice que cela ne lui pose aucune question existentielle. Sauver Saori, et basta.

Pourquoi suis-je tombé à chaque fois sur un opposant si cher à mon cœur ?

Mon maître Crystal, que j'ai dû me résoudre à éliminer. J'ai fait mon devoir, quelle belle consolation.

Mon maître Camus. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas succombé sous les coups de Milo du Scorpion avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui ? Pourquoi mon maître a-t-il voulu me donner son ultime enseignement même au prix de sa mort ? La fierté que j'ai lue dans son regard au moment de ma victoire n'ôte pas le goût de bile qui me remonte dans la gorge au souvenir de son corps gracieux heurtant le sol.

Hagen, le guerrier divin. Encore une victoire teintée d'injustice. Dans les larmes de Freya, se lamentant devant cet ami d'enfance tué pour une cause absurde, j'ai vu une rédemption qui ne me serait jamais accordée.

Isaak, mon camarade, presque mon frère. Il avait déjà souffert à cause de mon inconscience, et je l'ai retrouvé sous le trident de Poséidon, m'accusant justement de mes fautes. J'ai encore dû me battre pour la justice, qui me privait bataille après bataille de tous ceux que j'aimais

Ironie des dieux, de par ma main.

Des mains servant Athéna, et se faisant criminelles, m'arrachant mon propre cœur.

Que me réserve encore l'avenir ? J'ai peur d'autres victoires aussi amères, et pourtant, le jour venu, je sais que j'irai.


	11. Recherche

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

**Titre : **Recherche

**Jour/Thème:** 26 janvier – séparation forcée

**Personnage :** Seika

**Disclaimer :** tout à M. Kurumada, Toei

* * *

**Recherche**

Rien n'avait préparé Seika au drame.

Elle avait toujours veillé sur son petit frère, nourrisson bruyant et glouton, petit garçon curieux et vif comme la poudre.

A la mort de leurs parents, elle avait repris leur rôle, un rôle dépassant celui de la simple grande sœur.

Même orphelins, Seiya et elle étaient heureux, car ils étaient ensemble, gardant l'illusion d'une famille réduite, mais réelle, unie.

Aussi, Seika ne pût accepter que l'on vienne lui arracher son frère, si petit, qui se débattait dans les mains cruelles de ces grands hommes en costumes noirs.

Animée d'une volonté féroce, elle que la nature avait créée si douce, Seika s'enfuit de l'orphelinat. Parvint à trouver le lieu où la Fondation Graad envoyait son frère. Réussit à s'embarquer pour Athènes. Trouva un début de chemin pour le mystérieux Sanctuaire.

Quand elle s'éveilla, après une longue chute dans les ravins escarpés où l'avait conduit son amour fraternel, Seika ouvrit des paupières lourdes sur une simple cabane de paysans grecs, qui ne parlaient pas sa langue.

Amnésique, elle retrouva force et santé, fût accueillie avec bienveillance et devînt très vite un membre à part entière de la famille.

Satisfaite de cette vie simple, elle avait tout oublié des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à se retrouver dans cet endroit dangereux et isolé de Grèce.

Mais parfois, elle s'arrêtait, le regard troublé, certaine qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Certaine qu'elle avait un être précieux à chercher.


	12. Oublie le

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

**Titre:** Oublie-le

**Jour/Thème:** 3 février – oublie

**Personnages : **Aiolia, Milo, Camus mort mais bien présent quand même

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

**Musique actuelle :**, Muzette 1 In A Minor From 3e Livre De Pièces De Viole

* * *

Dédicace spéciale à Niacy, qui m'a fait voir Aiolia autrement avec sa merveilleuse fic Rédemption

* * *

**Oublie-le**

_Il y a plus de morts que de vivants et ce sont les morts qui dirigent les vivants_.

Auguste Comte, Catéchisme positiviste (1852)

***

Oublie, Milo.

Oublie que tu as perdu ton ami. De toute façon, qu'avait de spécial ce garçon asocial, pédant, perdu dans ses bouquins et froid comme les glaces de sa chère Sibérie ? Moi, Aiolia, je suis vivant à tes côtés.

Oublie, Milo. Oublie un être qui s'est laissé aduler par toi sans lever le petit doigt, qui subissait ton amitié plus qu'il ne la désirait, qui ne se préoccupait pas de tes sentiments parce qu'il était incapable d'aimer comme de haïr.

Oublie le gamin pleurnichard qui jouait déjà hypocritement les insensibles, oublie-le, toi qui laissait tout le reste tomber quand sa petite figure pâle entrait dans le champ de vision de tes orbes si claires.

Oublie cet étranger qui m'avait volé mon meilleur ami.

C'est moi ton meilleur ami, ton frère, ton compatriote, ton alter-ego.

Sors de ce onzième temple où tu te complais dans ta douleur incompréhensible, arrête de t'enterrer dans des souvenirs passés, accompagne moi vers ce nouveau monde dans lequel Athéna est de retour au Sanctuaire.

Un monde meilleur Milo, plein de soleil et d'espoir.

Oublie la mort, Milo, pense à la vie, au rire des femmes, à la musique des boîtes de nuit d'Athènes où je vais t'entraîner.

Mais cela ne sera pas encore aujourd'hui que je réussirai à te tirer dans ton désespoir si intense, un désespoir que je ne comprends pas.

Soit, je te laisse pour cette nuit, pleurer et te détruire à force de substances alcoolisées et stupéfiantes, à recenser la bibliothèque effrayante de ton cher glaçon d'ami, à t'endormir comme une masse dans un lit qui est celui d'un mort.

Mais demain je serai à nouveau là, avec mon cri inlassablement réitéré.

Oublie Camus, Milo, il est mort pour toujours.

Tu ne vas pas laisser un cadavre diriger ta vie, non ?

***

_…Que ce soit dans la nuit et dans la solitude,  
Que ce soit dans la rue et dans la multitude,  
Son fantôme dans l'air danse comme un flambeau…_

Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du mal, XLII

***

Oublie, Milo.

Tel est en substance le message d'Aiolia.

Oublier quelqu'un dont il n'a jamais compris la beauté intérieure, encore plus éclatante que la perfection de ses traits extérieurs.

Oublier un être dont il a toujours été stupidement jaloux, alors que mes sentiments pour chacun d'entre eux ne sont pas de ceux qu'on peut comparer.

D'un côté l'amitié fraternelle, de l'autre la passion inconditionnelle.

Oublier Camus ? Mon âme sœur, mon amour, mon amant ?

Tu es sage Aiolia, tu veux m'aider, mais tu n'as aucune idée de la profondeur de mon désespoir.

Mais il me répète tous les jours la même chose.

Oublie Camus.

Oublier les mèches de cheveux indigo fuyant sous mes doigts, oublier le grain si tendre de sa peau sous mes lèvres, oublier chacun de ses gestes et soupirs…

Oublier nos conversations si intimes que personne ne pourra jamais l'imaginer, car ils te prennent pour un être sans cœur.

Oublier un homme si inébranlable en apparence, si timide et peu sûr de lui en réalité. Oublier mes privilèges d'amant, oublier que j'ai été le seul assez chanceux pour bénéficier de ton amour.

Oublier, non, je ne peux pas ! Ton fantôme est là, partout autour de moi.

Oublier que tu rirais avec ton esprit scientifique de mes visions.

Oublier que j'entends ta voix continuer à me parler, ton rire continuer à m'enchanter, que tes prunelles bleutées me suivent partout où je vais.

Que tu me regardes m'enfoncer dans la dégradation la plus abjecte.

Et l'autre avec sa litanie monotone et tellement injuste pour toi, mon Camus…

Oublie-le, Milo. Il est mort pour toujours.

Aiolia, sais-tu que les morts ne sont vraiment morts que quand personne ne se souvient plus d'eux, ne parlent plus d'eux ?

En attendant de te rejoindre, Camus, je m'efforcerai que personne ne t'oublie, fais-moi confiance. Je ne les laisserai pas enfouir ton existence trop brève dans les limbes de l'amnésie.

La seule chose que je vais essayer d'oublier, c'est la douleur, pas ton souvenir.


	13. Va t’en !

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

**Titre:** Va-t'en !

**Jour/Thème:** 2 avril – inquiétude + conflit

**Personnages : **Saga (et l'Autre), Camus, un peu Milo

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

**Musique actuelle : **Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave, James Horner, BO Titanic

* * *

**Va-t'en !**

Ma journée a été horrible.

L'_Autre_ a encore perdu une bataille, mais je suis sûr qu'il finira par gagner la guerre.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rejeté le pauvre Camus. Pour toujours.

Nous avions passé encore un temps important à la bibliothèque, cultivant notre passion commune des livres, et nous revenions par un raccourci vers les baraquements des apprentis sous les couleurs diaprées d'un beau soleil couchant, quand l'_Autre _s'est invité brutalement dans mon cerveau.

Oh non, pas maintenant ! Pas alors que Camus, cet innocent, trottine devant moi en essayant de lire en même temps qu'il marche !

_Va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en…_

- Saga ?

Camus s'est arrêté, et lève sur moi ses yeux trop sérieux.

- Tu as encore mal à la tête, Saga ?

Je réussis à garder le contrôle. Encore un petit moment. L'_Autre_ ricane, ricane, si je le laisse prendre l'avantage, je sais qu'il fera du mal à Camus. Il fera du mal à ce que j'aime, se délectant de ma souffrance impuissante.

- Oui, je réponds avec une voix que j'espère encore normale.

Ce petit, si distant, cale son livre sous son bras et me prend spontanément la main pour continuer à cheminer à mes côtés. Il ne manifeste pas la moindre intention de s'éloigner, hélas.

Cela fait le jeu de l'_Autre_, qui se presse dans mon cerveau, me montrant des images de plus en plus horribles, entremêlées de sang et de meurtre, me disséquant cruellement tous les moyens possibles de faire hurler un enfant innocent.

_Va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en…_

Je ne sais plus si mon inconscient hurle ça au monstre grandissant jour après jour en moi, ou à Camus pour qu'il s'en aille. Les deux, sans doute.

- Il faut aller chez l'infirmière, Saga, tu as de plus en plus souvent mal à la tête… Il faut te soigner, je… je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques semaines… Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais !

- Tu es gentil…

_Tu es gentil Camus, mais sauve-toi de moi !_

Je souris bravement à l'apprenti du Verseau, d'un sourire faux et crispé. Parallèlement, mon double maléfique s'ingénie à me montrer des scénarios… obscènes.

_Non. Va-t'en. Pas Camus…_

La douleur familière vrille mon front. _Il_ va venir. Kanon avait raison, je deviens un monstre. Un voile rouge s'abat sur mes prunelles, ton petit visage troublé me contemple, et je m'arrête, tombant à genoux dans la poussière de ce chemin isolé du Sanctuaire, arrachant ta main à la mienne pour me serrer les tempes, espérant illusoirement extirper l'entité maléfique de mon crâne.

- Saga, Saga !

Ta voix s'affole, Camus, ton livre tombe, tu tentes de me soutenir avec un peu de ton cosmos glacé qui n'en est qu'à ses balbutiements… Cette fraîcheur me calme un instant, un instant qui sera trop bref. L'_Autre_ guide mes membres, pousse mes bras à serrer ton petit corps frêle contre moi, à passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux…

_Non, lâche-le… Monstre ! Non, pas ça ! Va-t'en !_

- Saga ?

L'_Autre_ se penche avec la gourmandise d'une grosse araignée sur ta figure inquiète, sur tes lèvres vermeilles, dont l'entrebâillement montre tes dents blanches mais inégales parce que tu as perdu deux dents de lait…

Est-ce ce détail stupide et émouvant qui a réussi à chasser l'_Autre_, alors qu'il te faisait déjà pousser un cri de douleur en emprisonnant ta nuque fragile avec une main beaucoup trop puissante ? Je ne le saurai jamais…

_Va-t'en !_

- Va-t'en !

Cette fois je l'ai dit à haute voix, et t'ai repoussé avec tant de désespoir que tu t'es cogné contre un rocher. Mon cœur a saigné de te voir te masser le cou, me fixant avec une crainte palpable.

- Saga ! Pourquoi tu es fâché ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Rien, oh rien, mon cher petit Camus… Non, tu n'as rien fait. Mais je ne peux plus te côtoyer. _Il_ va me prendre, je suis las de me débattre… Je dois encore résister, mais je dois le faire seul… Je dois prononcer des paroles si rudes que tu t'enfuiras pour toujours de mon horizon…

- Je n'aurai plus le temps pour toi à partir de maintenant.

Ma voix est froide et neutre, et tu me contemples avec ébahissement.

- Je suis trop grand pour jouer encore avec des gamins… D'ailleurs, je suis devenu un Chevalier d'or, je vais avoir… beaucoup de travail. Tu te contenteras de copains de ton âge.

- Oui mais, Saga…

Ton inflexion de voix est déjà résignée, vaincue. C'est si facile de blesser les enfants, même très avancés comme toi…

- C'est comme ça. Fiche-le camp, maintenant.

L'_Autre_ se débat encore, mais je l'ai circonscrit pour un petit moment. Je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à cet enfant si attachant. Jamais.

- Allez !

J'ai hurlé, cette fois, et tu redresses rapidement ton corps endolori. Tu ne te fais plus prier et me jettes un regard de fierté blessée avant de tourner le dos et de dévaler la pente pierreuse comme si tu fuyais le diable en personne.

Et c'est bien ce que tu as fui, Camus, sans t'en rendre compte.

Je ramasse machinalement " _Oliver Twist_ " que tu as oublié dans ta terreur, et les larmes me piquent les cils, tant je me dégoûte d'avoir traité un enfant ainsi.

Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai encore vaincu mon double. Jusqu'à quand ?

Et à quel prix…

***

Le lendemain, en passant près de l'arène des apprentis, je t'ai vu. Tes paupières rouges et gonflées, tes gestes saccadés… Tu t'es détourné de moi, hautainement, et j'ai ressenti un soulagement mêlé de mortification.

Milo m'a ensuite barré le chemin, ses prunelles azur me foudroyant sur place de colère, se campant face à moi comme s'il avait oublié notre différence de puissance et d'âge.

- T'es qu'un méchant, m'assène carrément le petit Grec, ses bras croisés. Tu n'arrêtais pas de coller Camus, et maintenant tu lui as fait peur !

Camus s'est donc confié à son meilleur ami… Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être si bavard. J'ai vraiment dû le bouleverser.

Je hausse les épaules avec arrogance.

- Va-t-en, moucheron…

Je sais bien ce que j'ai fait, pas besoin de ce chenapan pour me le rappeler. Milo ne se doute pas que j'ai rejeté Camus pour son propre bien. Que sinon on aurait retrouvé son corps supplicié et outragé dans la mer ou dans un ravin du Sanctuaire. Non, c'était la seule solution.

- T'es qu'un gros nul ! continue à m'insulter le gosse, dont la jalousie de propriétaire vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami m'a toujours amusé. Kanon était bien plus chouette que toi, na !

Je vacille au nom de mon frère. Kanon. Cap Sounion. _Kanon_…

- Et puis, continue inlassablement l'autre, encouragé dans son insolence par mon manque de réaction. Et puis, Camus, hier soir il a pleuré tout le temps dans son lit !

Oui, oui… Mon cœur se serre à l'idée de ce gros chagrin enfantin, mais si Camus pleure, au moins il est vivant… vivant et en bonne santé.

- Et puis, tu lui as fait mal, il avait des tas de bleus dans le cou ! Si tu recommences, j'irai voir le Grand Pope, tu sais ! me menace le garnement. Tu es un monstre !

Je sais, Milo, merci.

J'écarte impatiemment ce petit arachnide en devenir et poursuis mon chemin, solitaire et craignant mon avenir.

J'ai tranché un lien de plus de mon bon côté, et je ne doute pas que Milo saura à la longue consoler Camus de la peine que je lui ai faite…

L'_Autre_ n'a pas réussi à le blesser gravement. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Non ?


	14. Brebis galeuse

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

**Titre:** Brebis galeuse

**Jour/Thème:** 9 avril – Ne t'en vas pas

**Personnages : **Aiolia, Milo, Camus malgré lui

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

**Musique actuelle : **Sad Brothers, Saint Seiya OST 1

* * *

**Brebis galeuse**

Non, ne t'en vas pas, Milo…

J'ai perdu mon frère, mon honneur, mon enfance, je ne veux pas perdre également mon meilleur ami !

Depuis cette nuit d'infamie où mon grand frère, mon modèle, mon héros s'est révélé un traître ayant porté une main blasphématoire et meurtrière sur la Déesse Athéna, poupon sans défense encore, je vis déjà un enfer !

Depuis la nuit où les gardes sont venus me maltraiter pour me faire avouer où Aiolos se cachait, je hurle à l'intérieur de moi mon incompréhension et ma douleur !

Mon frère, ma seule famille, est mort, me laissant en butte aux soupçons et au mépris. Tous me tournent le dos, me raillent, m'insultent de traître à Athéna, de frère d'assassin, de mauvaise graine à surveiller. Un pinçon, une taloche, ils s'y mettent tous, bien certains que personne ne lèvera le petit doigt pour arrêter mon calvaire. Je suis devenu une brebis galeuse, je suis contagieux.

Le Grand Pope ne m'a pas renvoyé, et soulagé d'avoir l'occasion de devenir Chevalier et de laver l'honneur de la famille par fidélité redoublée à la Déesse, j'ai esquissé un pâle sourire, le premier depuis le drame.

En partant à ta recherche, certain que tu serais content pour moi, je ne savais pas que je trouverais non mon meilleur camarade, mais la désillusion ultime de ma courte vie.

Tu es en face de moi, Milo, avec ta tunique jaune poussiéreuse. Tes boucles sont plus en désordre que jamais, et je souris gauchement devant cette référence stable de mon existence qui a brutalement basculé.

Aldébaran regarde ses pieds, gêné, Shaka daigne ouvrir ses prunelles transparentes pour me balayer de son mépris, Camus lit, insondable comme toujours, et ses cils quittent juste un bref un instant son ouvrage. Je suis moins intéressant que les Chroniques de Narnia apparemment.

- Milo, je…

Je n'y crois pas encore, mais pourtant… Tu as serré les poings, tes lèvres ont frémi, tes yeux azurés ont pétillés de la dureté de la trahison, et tu m'as carrément tourné le dos.

- Traître, frère de traître !

L'insulte me blesse dix fois plus venant de toi, mon ami.

- Milo, écoute, voyons, je…

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! On n'est plus copains ! Je parle pas aux traîtres à Athéna, moi !

- Milo !

La voix froide de Camus interrompt le drame, il ferme son livre et se lève souplement, sa tunique bleue pâle à peine froissée.

Sa main blanche se pose sur le bras bronzé de Milo, et il secoue la tête négativement, avec un regard en coin sur ma personne.

- Laisse-le, Milo. Tu es injuste, ce n'est pas la faute d'Aiolia si son frère… C'est toujours ton ami !

Cette intervention calme visiblement la fureur de mon compatriote, et il renifle, saisissant les doigts du Français.

- Viens, Camus, on va à la plage… J'ai vu un trou avec des crabes, je vais te montrer…

- Mais…

- Rien que nous deux ! précise Milo, signant mon arrêt d'exclusion.

Tiré impatiemment, Camus suit le mouvement, et je me lance à leur poursuite, abdiquant mon dernier morceau de fierté pour supplier mon ami devenu un juge intransigeant.

- T'en vas pas, Milo, t'en vas pas ! Reste mon ami ! Je n'ai trahi personne, moi, je serai un bon Chevalier, je ferai oublier l'acte de mon frère !

Camus cherche à faire stopper Milo, je le vois bien, mais autant chercher à arrêter un bulldozer lancé sur une pente raide.

Je trébuche et roule un peu dans les cailloux, pour voir la chevelure bleue de mon ex-meilleur ami disparaître, suivie de celle plus lisse de mon concurrent.

- Ne t'en vas pas, Milo…

Ce murmure scelle ma résignation, et je reste assis dans le chemin sans plus tenter de te rattraper.

C'est fini, même la seule personne que je croyais fidèle vient de m'abandonner.

***

J'ai mal. Tu as complètement oublié mes huit ans. Ou fait semblant d'oublier, plutôt. D'ailleurs, à part Aldébaran, qui m'a souhaité ce matin mon anniversaire, tout le monde m'a oublié.

Au fond, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, d'être ignoré ou insulté ?

Je deviens paranoïaque ou à chaque fois que je passe dans ton champ de vision, tu attrapes exprès la main de Camus en insistant à voix haute sur le fait que c'est " _ton meilleur ami_ " ? Non, l'air gêné du petit Français, inhabituel sur sa frimousse glaciale, ses yeux qui évitent ostensiblement de se poser sur mon humiliation, me prouvent la véracité de ma croyance.

Ce soir, j'ai surpris une conversation en revenant des toilettes. Aldébaran ronfle de tout son cœur, Shaka aussi, bien que ce fayot blondinet prétende qu'un tel défaut humain est incompatible avec son statut de soi-disant réincarnation divine.

Nous sommes désormais seulement cinq dans cette chambre, Mü parti à Jamïr, le lendemain de cette nuit épouvantable, DeathMask, Aphrodite et Shura dans leurs lointains camps d'entraînement. Mais qui peut regretter DeathMask ?

J'ai l'impression que depuis trois mois tu as encore rapproché ton lit de celui de Camus, Milo, l'éloignant autant du mien. Et à la tremblante lueur de la bougie, puis dans le noir, ça chuchote, ça chuchote… Incroyable ton pouvoir de sympathie, hein Milo, arriver à faire tant parler ce glaçon sur pattes, ce petit prince hautain, et après le couvre-feu encore…

J'ai presque regretté mes critiques, toutefois, en entendant la teneur de leurs chuchotements. Oh, que ça fait mal, Milo, de t'entendre parler du cadeau que tu feras pour les huit ans de Camus, le benjamin, qui paraît le plus vieux à cause de son air sérieux, de son expression sans âge. Tu t'emballes, tu brodes, tu promets des merveilles impossibles, quand une petite phrase m'empêche de franchir le seuil.

- Pourquoi tu me ferais un cadeau, Milo, tu n'as même pas souhaité son anniversaire à Aiolia. Tu disais pourtant que c'était ton meilleur ami !

Oh que ça fait à la fois mal et bien. Bien que quelqu'un prenne enfin ma défense vis-à-vis d'un évènement duquel je ne suis pas responsable, et mal que cela soit le garçon que je jalouse et que je déteste.

- C'est toi, mon meilleur copain, Camus, vibre la voix aigüe de Milo, boudeuse et chargée de défi.

- Jusqu'à quand ? Tu pourrais me rejeter aussi, du jour au lendemain, comme Aiolia. Je croyais que les vrais amis, ça restait là quand il y a un coup dur…

Le ton est neutre, mais l'argumentation imparable.

Malheureusement Milo a un autre style d'argumentation, sans logique aucune mais qui fait toujours fondre le glaçon comme un chocolat laissé au soleil de midi.

- Toi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, mon Camus, jamais, j'te jure ! C'est pas pareil ! T'es pas un traître ! Et même, toi je… enfin, je resterais !

Un " _smack_ " sonore claque sur une joue froide, et j'ouïs la voix vaincue de mon pire rival.

- Alors je préfère une surprise pour mon anniversaire. Du moment que cela soit un truc qui soit permis par le règlement !

- Promis, ronronne le futur Scorpion, cajoleur, qui a encore battu la raison pure par son mode " _chaton charmeur_ ".

J'ai encore attendu, le cœur crevé, pleurant en silence sur ma défaite définitive. Si Camus n'arrive pas à faire changer d'avis Milo sur ses sentiments à mon égard, Athéna en personne ne le pourra pas.

Je suis remonté discrètement dans mon lit, remarquant avec amertume que mon ex-meilleur ami avait encore grimpé dans celui du futur Verseau.

Les voir collés ensemble, soudés comme deux parties d'une même coquille d'huître, leur sommeil rendu meilleur par la certitude de leur amitié, me perce le cœur. Je songe au bon vieux temps, qui est à la fois si proche et si loin, où c'est moi qui venait dans ton lit et où nous finissions toujours par nous retrouver au sol à force de gigotements, de chatouilles et de coups de pieds.

Me rappelant le temps encore plus lointain où je me blottissais contre Aiolos, enfantinement confiant, j'étouffe sous mon maigre oreiller d'autres larmes indignes d'un futur Chevalier.

Pourquoi tu es parti, Milo, pourquoi tu n'auras plus jamais confiance en moi ?

Demain, je cesserai d'espérer, je cesserai de m'humilier.

Si tu veux la guerre et la rivalité, tu l'auras, Milo, je prouverai ma valeur et ma loyauté à tous et tu te rendras compte un jour de ton erreur.

Oui, un jour tu demanderas pardon de ton injustice.


	15. Haïr est plus facile qu'aimer

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

**Titre:** Haïr est plus facile qu'aimer

**Jour/Thème:** 15 avril - ta vie pour la mienne + conflit

**Personnage : **Shaina de l'Ophiucius

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

**Musique actuelle : **Recercada primera (1553), Diego Ortiz

* * *

**Haïr est plus facile qu'aimer**

La première fois que tu as vu mon visage, cela n'avait aucune importance, Seiya.

Tu avais à peine neuf ans et moi douze, tu pouvais encore échapper à la terrible loi des femmes Chevaliers. Après tout, je ne l'étais pas encore, Chevalier, non ?

Ta gentillesse un peu gouailleuse, ta tendresse ont ce jour-là semés une graine dangereuse en mon cœur qui devait se fermer à la faiblesse.

La deuxième fois, j'étais Chevalier, j'avais seize ans, j'avais des ordres…

Plus question de laisser aller.

J'étais condamnée à te tuer, Seiya, ou à t'aimer, telle était l'obligation pour sauver mon honneur et obéir aux règles ancestrales et archaïques d'un Sanctuaire misogyne. J'avais travaillé si dur, cela n'était pas pour cultiver cette graine en réagissant comme une stupide femelle sans volonté !

C'était si évident à choisir, si simple, Seiya… Je te haïrais, je te poursuivrais jusqu'en Enfer pour te faire rendre gorge et accomplir mon devoir.

Ta vie fauchée pour la mienne, pour mon honneur. Donnant-donnant, la mort pour ton blasphème, ta condescendance à refuser le duel.

Tu m'avais cinglé de la plus cuisante des insultes en me voyant comme une femme et non le Chevalier que j'étais, protégeant Athéna, à égal avec toi, même supérieure en grade à toi !

Las ! Ce n'était pas si facile de suivre des lois. Le cœur humain est un redoutable ennemi quant aux choix rationnels à faire.

Pourquoi à chacune des occasions que j'ai eues de me venger cette graine a-t-elle poussé, Seiya ?

Pourquoi au lieu de mépriser ta faiblesse, j'admire ton courage un peu fou ?

Pourquoi ne peux-tu me rendre ma haine mais me ménages-tu à ce point ?

Pourquoi ai-je si mal en voyant le regard que tu poses sur cette Saori ?

Et pourquoi, devant l'attaque du Chevalier d'Or du Lion, au lieu de prendre ta vie je t'ai offert la mienne, Seiya ?

Enfin, j'ai osé me l'avouer, te l'avouer au seuil de la mort probable…

Pourquoi ne peux-tu me rendre mon amour ?

C'était tellement plus facile et moins douloureux de te haïr que de t'aimer, Seiya…


	16. Trophées

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

**Titre:** Trophées

**Jour/Thème:** 4 mai – accroché au mur

**Personnage : **DeathMask du Cancer

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

**Musique actuelle : **The Last Time, Within Temptation

* * *

**Trophées**

Le premier masque accroché au mur de mon temple, j'ai cru que c'était un hasard. Un tour vengeur de mon monstre de maître, que j'avais dû tuer pour obtenir l'armure du Cancer.

Encore dégoûté par cette épreuve, nécessaire – et puis franchement, cet homme méprisable n'était pas une grosse perte -, j'ai contemplé cette horreur. L'adolescent encore un minimum " humain " que j'étais a tout essayé pour décrocher l'épouvantable chose.

Je n'envisageais pas une seule seconde de vivre en compagnie de cette face cruelle, au rictus bestial !

Las, le masque semblait avoir poussé dans la pierre malgré sa mollesse élastique, et son implémentation défiait toutes mes tentatives.

J'ai fini par hausser les épaules et par l'occulter avec une tenture. Bref soulagement.

Puis, il y a eu les autres.

Première mission d'un Pope qui n'était plus le bon, un masque à côté de l'ancien Cancer. Deuxième mission, trois masques.

La malédiction, c'était moi-même. Chaque meurtre m'était compté, rappelé.

Je n'ai bientôt plus cherché à les dissimuler, il y en avait trop.

Plus je perdais mes dernières parcelles d'humanité, plus ces visages grimaçants de désespoir me hantaient. Ils ne trouvaient pas le repos.

Comme moi.

J'ai fini par les apprécier. Par en être fier, de ces trophées de chasse. Hommes, femmes, enfants sans distinction.

Ils me collaient à la peau et à l'âme aussi sûrement qu'ils collaient aux murs.

Puis au plafond.

Puis au sol.

Le jour où j'ai pris le nom de DeathMask, il était trop tard pour devenir autre chose qu'une copie aggravée de mon Maître.


	17. Loyautés illusoires

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours

* * *

**Titre** : Loyautés illusoires

**Jour/Thème** : 31 mai - avec une loyauté cruelle + politique

**Personnage** : Aphrodite des Poissons

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Masami Kurumada

**Musique actuelle** : Nausicaa Requiem, Joe Hisaishi, Nausicaa OST

************************

**********

* * *

**

**Loyautés illusoires**

Je les observe, tous, avec leur loyauté à Athéna et ils me font rire.

Se doutent-ils qu'ils sont au service d'un usurpateur maléfique, un cinglé schizoïde capable du meilleur comme du pire ? Un homme à la seconde personnalité si ambitieuse qu'il a perpétré l'assassinat d'un Grand Pope sénile et voulu accomplir le pire des blasphèmes ?

DeathMask le sait. Peu lui importe, puisque pour lui, en politique, la loi du plus fort est la meilleure. Saga a pris le pouvoir, Saga est le plus fort, il sert Saga. Ce nouveau Grand Pope lui sert en outre tant d'assassinats à commettre sur un plateau d'orichalque que cette supercherie devient une bénédiction. Pour le Cancer, c'est un Noël avant l'heure, avec beaucoup de nouveaux masques mortuaires dans ses petits souliers.

Shura, qui a dû assassiner son ami Aiolos en croyant agir par devoir. A-t-il des doutes ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Avoir fauté à servir sa révérée Déesse serait impensable pour lui. S'il avait des incertitudes, Saga a réussi à les étouffer totalement. Je parierais qu'un petit coup de _Genrô Mao Ken_ a soufflé par-dessus le casque du Capricorne.

Milo, autre assassin du Pope, a-t-il remarqué quelque chose ? Il est contrarié de la recrudescence de ses missions assassines, je le vois bien. Mais c'est la jeune génération. Il n'était pas au Sanctuaire cette nuit là. Saga a eu le temps de peaufiner son personnage illusoire. Milo, fasciné par la mort et le sang au moment même, réveillé et désespéré de ses meurtres ensuite. Reste aveugle, mon joli Scorpion, de toute manière tu es si hypnotisé par ton Verseau que le reste du monde t'est indifférent. Crois-tu que j'ignore tes visées persévérantes sur ton ami ?

Un ami aussi insondable que ses chers glaciers sibériens. Camus accomplit toutes les missions d'espionnage pour le Sanctuaire. Entre ses nombreux voyages, ses séjours en Sibérie avec ses apprentis, sa valse-hésitation qui le rapproche de plus en plus de son cher, très cher ami d'enfance, il ne doit se douter de rien. Il pense sa loyauté bien placée pour la Justice. Comme quoi être d'une intelligence supérieure n'affûte pas spécialement les yeux.

Aldébaran du Taureau non plus ne s'imagine pas qu'il sert le mauvais côté, du moins, mauvais pour un honnête Chevalier tel que lui. Peut-être que trop d'abus de la part de Saga gris finiront un jour par lui déciller les yeux. Il ne pourra que s'opposer à un Sanctuaire devenu trop corrompu.

Mü du Bélier, Dokho de la Balance, officiellement traîtres, exilés… Eux ont compris bien sûr. Comment Mü aurait-il pu confondre ce félon Gémeaux avec son maître bien-aimé ? Il s'est tiré les pattes du panier de crabes, mais fomente sans doute quelque révolution en secret avec le vieux singe de Rozan.

Aiolia est délicieusement aveugle. Comme cela est une vision jouissive, de le voir, depuis son enfance, attaché à servir la cause de celui qui a été cause de la mort et surtout du déshonneur de son frère ! Si acharné à racheter une faute non commise, si loyal à une Justice inexistante, à une Athéna purement virtuelle, à un faux Grand Pope qui doit bien se moquer de lui dans les circonvolutions torturées de sa cervelle double.

Shaka de la Vierge, avec son pouvoir décuplé et son savoir, pourrait devenir un adversaire redoutable. Mais comme il est orgueilleux, planté sur son lotus au dessus des vils humains que nous sommes, comme il se gargarise à chaque instant de sa perfection ! Voilà pourquoi ce Bouddha réincarné suivra Saga, parce qu'il reste aveugle au monde, parce son orgueil démesuré lui interdit de se remettre en question ni de se poser le moindre petit doute sur ses certitudes immuables.

Et moi, Aphrodite, pourquoi suis-je loyal à Saga, qui a renversé l'ordre établi dans un bain de sang et de mensonges ? Tout simplement pour cet acte. Dans la vie, il faut donner sa loyauté à la personne la plus forte, à celle qui est placée sur le trône. Une loyauté relative, de façade, et cruelle car elle doit s'abreuver à la tromperie, au meurtre et à l'injustice.

Une loyauté que je lui accorderai tant qu'il restera le plus puissant au Sanctuaire. S'il est renversé un jour, qui sait ? Je retournerai mon armure et serai capable de lancer une rose empoisonnée pour ajouter à sa perte. Il faut savoir louvoyer pour rester dans le camp des vainqueurs, toujours.


	18. Mission mal orientée

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

**Titre** : Mission mal orientée

**Jour/Thème** : 10 juin - randonnée

**Personnages** : Shura, DeathMask, Milo, Camus

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Masami Kurumada

**Musique actuelle** : Michel Polnareff - La Folie des Grandeurs BO

************************

**********

* * *

**

**Mission mal orientée**

- Merde, abruti de Scorpion !

- La ferme, empailleur de têtes à pinces…

- Pinces toi-même, l'insecte !

- Milo, je dois reconnaître que nous sommes perdus entièrement par ta faute…

- Merci, Camus, t'es un vrai pote !

- Les amis, cessez de vous disputer, pensez que c'est pour la grandeur d'Athéna !

- On s'en fout de la grandeur d'Athéna, Shura. Personne ne l'a vue !

_Et c'est tant mieux pour vous_, songea un adolescent français anciennement traumatisé par un bébé divin aux bouclettes mauves. (1)

- DeathMask ! Tu blasphèmes !

Le quatuor cheminant ainsi avec une joyeuse camaraderie dans une montagne rude et hostile n'avait pas été formé de bon gré.

Le Grand Pope avait eu besoin de quelques assassins pour rayer de la carte un groupe de dissidents d'anciens évadés du Sanctuaire. Camus du Verseau, rompu à l'espionnage, venait de débusquer la trace des traîtres dans des montagnes des Pyrénées et attendait du renfort.

Saga aurait en temps normal désigné Milo, Aphrodite et DeathMask.

Mais Aphrodite, en mission dans son pays natal, n'était pas disponible. Saga, dans un jour gris, n'avait pas joué de machiavélisme, mais avait tiré le remplaçant au sort tout en barbotant inlassablement dans ses thermes. Tirage heureux : Pyrénées, Shura, seule la frontière hispano-française faisait la différence. Comme cela tombait bien !

Shura du Capricorne, victime désignée, avait fait la grimace de devoir collaborer avec deux débauchés notoires, psychopathe pour l'un et immature pour l'autre, mais toute épreuve était bonne à subir pour la gloire de la Déesse Athéna.

Le déplacement jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous avec le onzième gardien s'était passé à peu près correctement, si l'on exceptait le manque de savoir-vivre de l'Italien et les étranges soupirs rêveurs du Grec.

Le Verseau, aride comme les icebergs de son lieu d'entraînement, les avait accueillis fraîchement en signalant leur retard de quarante-six minutes sur l'horaire prévu.

DeathMask avait insulté le Français en italien, Milo avait insulté l'Italien en grec, Camus avait proféré des phrases en français dont l'Espagnol ne comprit pas bien la teneur : insultes ou appels au calme ?

Leur randonnée avait donc mal commencé, et six heures plus tard continuait mal : Shura se sentait péter un câble, malgré toute la dévotion à Athéna qu'il mettait dans la mission.

Ses trois collègues, qu'il n'aimait déjà pas fréquenter séparément, se révélaient insupportables en groupe.

Camus, silencieux, tendu, concentré sur le but, marchait en avant avec une régularité impeccable.

Shura suivait, lui aussi sérieux et concentré, ce qui était un exploit car derrière, Scorpion et Cancer ne cessaient de se chamailler.

L'un disait gauche quand l'autre disait droite, l'un voulait manger quand l'autre ne le voulait pas, l'un disait champignon comestible et l'autre vénéneux, et chacun se livrait à un concours non de conquêtes féminines, mais de meurtres réussis. Les détails n'horrifièrent point le peu sensible Capricorne, mais enfin, il y avait des sujets de conversation plus exaltants.

Et Camus aurait pu en trouver des tas, mais le Verseau boudait visiblement, Athéna seule savait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le départ, bonjour l'asocialité.

Peut-être que ne pouvant pas se servir de son cosmos pour rester discrets, il avait trop chaud ?

- C'est le sentier de droite après le torrent ! affirma alors Milo, nez collé sur la carte.

- Non, c'est à gauche ! s'empressa de contredire le Cancer, qui croquait la dernière banane des provisions.

Camus tourna à droite, et Shura suivit.

- Merci de ta confiance, le frigide ! éructa l'Italien, vexé.

Milo ricana et dépassa le Capricorne pour venir squatter le Verseau.

- Heureusement que je suis là, hein, Camus ?

- Oui, parla enfin le Français, avec un regard dégoulinant de mépris sur DeathMask, Chevalier sans honneur et souillant les principes des protecteurs de l'humanité.

- Toi tu ne te saliras pas les mains dans le sang de ces rebelles, hein petite nature ! provoqua l'autre.

- Chacun ses aptitudes. Toi tu es un boucher, moi j'ai un cerveau.

Milo hurla de rire pendant au moins cinq minutes, et Shura se demanda s'il trouvait ça vraiment très drôle où s'il riait juste par solidarité, à cause de l'amitié le liant au Verseau.

La nuit tomba, et la soirée fût aussi désagréable que la journée, autour d'un feu maigre et de paroles aigres-douces, puis d'un égoïste aparté en français entre Milo et Camus. Shura avait la vague impression, à voir le regard torve des deux amis sur eux, de déranger. Et que s'ils avaient pu les perdre DeathMask et lui dans un ravin sans contrevenir aux ordres du Grand Pope, ils l'auraient fait.

Le sommeil le délivra provisoirement de l'atmosphère trop pesante.

Shura se réveilla à la rosée du petit matin, avec les pieds sales du Cancer dans la figure, et il constata aussitôt la disparition de Milo et de Camus.

- Death', vire tes pieds, et debout !

- Ta gueule, la chevrette d'Andalousie…

- Les autres ont disparu !

- Tiens donc, bâilla l'autre, quelle bonne nouvelle…

- Crois-tu qu'ils ont été pris dans une embuscade ?

- Ils ont dû descendre à la rivière pour se laver. Tiens, regarde, en voilà un !

Milo arrivait en effet en éclaireur, les boucles humides, le sourire plus que radieux. Son cher Camus n'était encore qu'en phase de lui accorder des baisers naïfs et des petites caresses chastes, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ah, si seulement ils étaient seuls sans ces deux crétins, et pas en mission. L'expédition punitive se transformerait en excursion d'amoureux au milieu de fleurs et de petits oiseaux.

Les deux crétins s'entre-regardèrent, surpris de la bonne humeur d'un arachnide qu'ils savaient n'être pas du matin et ronchon au lever.

Shura haussa les épaules et s'empara du lait de chèvre, DeathMask se frotta la chevelure et ricana de façon égrillarde et bourrée de sous-entendus. Ricanement redoublant à l'apparition du Verseau. Un Verseau si digne et impassible qu'on pouvait difficilement imaginer qu'il venait de se faire embrasser à tout va par son petit ami secret et récent.

_Petit hypocrite_, songea assez justement le Cancer. Qui savait ce qu'il avait fricoté pendant leur sommeil, ces deux loustics ?

- Repartons, imposa l'hypocrite.

- C'est pas toi qui dirige, gamin, se rebella l'assassin du Pope, t'es le plus jeune. T'as même pas encore dix-huit ans !

- L'âge ne fait rien à l'affaire, rétorqua polairement Camus. Les ordres sont clairs, je dois vous guider jusqu'au camp des rebelles, donc vous me suivez.

- Bien dit, ch… Camus, faillit fauter la langue fourchue du Scorpion.

- Allons-y, agréa Shura, impatient d'en finir et de retourner astiquer la statue divine de son temple.

Deux heures plus tard ils se rendaient compte de l'erreur de direction scorpionnesque, Camus s'emmura dans un silence glacé plus cinglant pour Milo que les reproches, Milo se répandit en excuses et reprit la carte pour retrouver la bonne direction, et DeathMask menaça de produire deux nouveaux masques franco/grec pour décorer son temple – dans les toilettes par exemple.

Amorçant un demi-tour pour revenir sur ses pas, Shura rêvait de les pousser tous dans le ravin, et se jura de tout faire pour éviter à l'avenir les randonnées, même pour Athéna, avec ses trois pairs si mal assortis.

* * *

(1) anecdote relatée pour le thème du 29 novembre 2009 sous le titre_ Divin enfant._


	19. Sauf la Sibérie

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

**Titre** : Sauf la Sibérie

**Jour/Thème** : 9 juillet - engelure

**Couple : **Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer** : Tout à Masami Kurumada

**Musique actuelle** : Valses, Brahms

************************

**********

* * *

**

**Sauf la Sibérie**

Milo aimait pratiquement tout ce qui concernait son amant.

Son sourire, ses longs cheveux soyeux, son intellect, sa cuisine, son accent français, son allure princière.  
Même l'armure du Verseau était pour lui la plus belle du zodiaque. Enfin, le Scorpion ne s'était pas livré à de subtiles considérations esthétiques ou artistiques. Non, si l'armure du onzième signe lui paraissait la plus gracieuse, c'était uniquement parce que Camus était dedans.

Oui, Milo aimait tout. Sauf la Sibérie.  
Et par extension le froid et les engelures en découlant.

A chaque moment volé, séjours trop courts et qui passaient trop vite, c'était toujours pareil.  
Habitué à la chaleur de sa Grèce natale, l'arachnide parachuté en climat polaire se récoltait ces fichues engelures malgré ses couches supplémentaires de vêtements.

Camus jaugeait alors l'endroit incriminé de manière dubitative, et allait chercher l'eau oxygénée avec une moue résignée. Milo se plaignait autant et aussi infantilement que Hyoga et Isaak.

Le Verseau sermonnait ses disciples d'un mot dur et sévère, soignait mais ne consolait point, arguant que cela forgerait leur résistance de futurs chevaliers des glaces.  
Mais en coulisse, loin des oreilles et des yeux enfantins, il se déparait de sa carapace et soignait toujours son compagnon secret avec patience et un léger sourire compatissant et exempt de toute moquerie.

Ses doigts ou ses orteils baignés dans de l'eau chaude à trente-cinq degrés, Milo s'abandonnait à ses instants de complicité amoureuse, instants trop rares, et en dépit de l'inconfort des blessures, soupirait de bonheur.

Rien que parce qu'il était choyé avec cette attention, Milo ne détestait finalement pas la Sibérie tant que ça.


	20. Le champignon maléfique

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2011 à tous !

* * *

**Titre : **Le champignon maléfique

**Jour/Thème : **7 janvier – champignon  
**  
Personnages : **Golds enfants

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Masami KURUMADA

**Musique actuelle :** Mangez-moi, de Billy Ze Kick

**Note : **Thème bateau mais je n'ai pas résisté.

************************

**********

* * *

**

**Le champignon maléfique**

Tout avait commencé par la fricassée de champignons du réfectoire.

Les menus servis aux futurs Chevaliers d'Or n'étaient que rarement appréciés. On avait beau être des futurs sauveurs de l'humanité, on restait malgré tout, comme tous les enfants du monde, réfractaire à des saveurs trop désagréables.

Saga et Aiolos donnaient volontiers l'exemple aux petits en mangeant de tout, le Sagittaire un peu moins convaincant tellement il se frottait le ventre avec une ostentation ostentatoire trahissant une inadéquation avec sa pensée réelle.

Kanon, plus enfant que les enfants, ruinait souvent ces louables efforts en se montrant aussi avide de saveurs sucrées et grasses que sa dignité le lui permettait.

Au crépuscule, à la fois fatigué et énervé par un après-midi d'entraînement à la plage et par l'apprentissage de la nage, le groupe de mini-golds se montra particulièrement rebelle et pleurnichard.

- Allons, les tança Saga, épuisé lui par une journée de baby-sitting. C'est très bon, le porc à la sauce aux champignons et…

Au mot " champignon ", Mü allongea le museau et Aldébaran resta stoïque. Le petit Brésilien n'était que rarement difficile, et avait tendance à se plaindre plutôt de la quantité que de la qualité.

Kanon beugla un " bouark ! " ostensible aussitôt copié à l'intonation près par un Milo qui n'aimait pas grand-chose, à part la viande saignante, la purée et bien sûr les confiseries en tout genre.

Le jeune Aphrodite, appuyé par Shura, signala que les champignons étaient un mets suspect, dangereux, et que tant que personne ne pouvait lui jurer que ce n'était pas de l'amanite tueuse il n'y toucherait point.

Les prunelles méchantes du futur Cancer luisirent d'une lueur malsaine à l'idée d'un empoisonnement alimentaire, ce qui fit frissonner le petit Aiolia, sur la tête de qui Aiolos posa une main encourageante et protectrice.

Le méditatif Shaka examina la sauce en se demandant si une telle nourriture était vraiment conforme aux préceptes de Bouddha. Malheureusement les végétaux ne présentaient aucun espoir d'échappatoire religieux.

Saga jeta un regard d'espoir vers Camus, habituellement l'enfant sage du lot, mais même le petit Français parût chipoteur en signalant que les _champignons_ _de Paris_ étaient meilleurs et sans danger, avant de se faire brocarder par Angelo qui lui lança que quand on venait d'un pays où bouffait des cuisses de grenouilles, on ne la ramenait pas.

Tant bien que mal cependant, la sauce disparût, et Aiolos rit bien fort de joie.

- Vous voyez bien que manger des légumes, ce n'est pas la mort !

Certes, quoique…

Quelque temps plus tard, au moment du coucher, la panique régna.

Saga entendait des voix dans sa tête, des ricanements diaboliques et voyait tout non en rose, mais en rouge.

Aiolos se croyait transformé en un cheval audacieux et sauvage et invitait tous les enfants à venir faire un tour sur son dos.

Aiolia hurlait que tout le monde ici-bas voulait le tuer.

Aphrodite chantait sous la douche ouverte en grand en se prenant pour la plus belle petite sirène des océans.

Aldébaran, les yeux vitreux, mâchonnait avec appétit la plus remarquable fleur du rosier nain du petit Poissons.

Camus essayait inlassablement de se transformer en bonhomme de neige et se congela lui-même avec une telle aisance qu'il en tomba tout bleu d'hypothermie.

Shura tentait bizarrement de se couper le cou sous la fenêtre à guillotine " pour la gloire d'Athéna ".

Angelo semblait prêt à l'aider complaisamment dans cette tâche, comme il semblait prêt à truicider tout le monde avec sa brosse à dents prise pour un coutelas de boucher.

Mü était fort dangereux car il sautillait avec des rires perlés et hystériques en faisant voler dans les hauteurs de la chambre toute une panoplie d'objets contondants.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, merde ! jura un Kanon exempt de tout effet secondaire.

Le rusé jumeau eut vite fait d'additionner les faits : les seuls encore sains de corps et éventuellement d'esprit étaient lui et Milo, qui avaient réussi à ne pas avaler un milligramme de sauce aux champignons de leur dîner.

- Les champignons ! conclut donc le frère de Saga. Ils étaient empoisonnés !

Milo, qui secouait craintivement le corps inerte et froid de son meilleur ami, éclata en gros sanglots à cette peu pédagogique conclusion de son aîné.

Lui qui avait, alliant opportunisme et générosité, convaincu son cher Camus de prendre sa portion de sauce… Camus, ouvert aux nouvelles saveurs, qui avait admis que pour n'être pas de Paris, cette préparation à la grecque gagnait à être connue… Cette double ration allait sans nul doute être responsable de la mort précoce et instantanée de son petit camarade !

- Arrête de pleurnicher Milo, j'ai pas besoin d'un dépressif en plus !

- Camus va mouriiiiiir !

- Mais non, traîne-le près du feu et il va se réchauffer…

Kanon était vraiment un adolescent qui ne perdait pas ses moyens devant les situations dramatiques, car il réalisa un de ses plus grands désirs en circulant dans la pièce dévasté par les substances hallucinogènes en distribuant allègrement de bonnes claques médicinales.

Comme c'était plaisant de pouvoir allier le plaisir de gifler un peu ces petits gnomes braillards en étant parfaitement dans son droit et sa vertu !

- Bouddha m'a trouvé, Bouddha m'a parlé, Bouddha m'a sauvé… psalmodiait gravement la blonde réincarnation de Siddharta Gautama. Je suis l'Elu, et vous allez tous finir aux Enfers !

- Tais-toi gamin, ou tu seras le premier à y faire un tour !

- Non, Bouddha n'est rien, Athéna est tout !

- Je vais tous vous tuer !

- Je vois de belles couleurs…

- Je suis la petite sirène, suivez mon chant…

- Mph, chai bon cette rose…

- Je suis le Maître du Monde !

Kanon ricana.

- Pas encore, cher frère…

La mydriase et la synesthésie des victimes se prolongea un long moment, après lequel les ultra-clairvoyants tel le mini-Bouddha ou le paranoïaque Lionceau se ruèrent vers n'importe quel récipient pour extirper le meilleur de leurs tripes.

Camus se réveilla finalement et Milo, soulagé, en profita pour l'embrasser sur la joue sans se faire repousser.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison, de trouver les champignons dégueu et de ne pas vouloir en manger ! clama le Scorpion, tout faraud d'avoir eu raison une fois dans sa vie contre le petit Français.

Le délire psychotique dû aux champignons maléfiques eut diverses conséquences : le cuisinier fût renvoyé pour connaissance insuffisante en mycologie, Aphrodite battit froid des mois à Aldébaran pour avoir mangé sa précieuse fleur de rosier, Camus suspendit au dessus de son lit un poster sur les champignons vénéneux et se plongea dans la botanique, Milo plana – sans l'aide de champignons - des jours entiers au souvenir du baiser, Shaka se montra encore plus arrogant de par son expérience unique de supra-voyance.

Kanon ne reconnût jamais que le champignon rouge à points blancs qu'il avait cueilli près des arbres et jeté négligemment dans le panier d'une servante de cuisine pouvait avoir été la cause de tout ce charivari alimentaire.

Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux oublier.


	21. Désenchantement

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours. Je me remets dans le bain après cette longue coupure ^^

* * *

Titre : Désenchantement

Jour/Thème : 31 mars/toujours le même refrain + temps

Personnage : Milo, Camus

Rating : G

Disclaimer : Tout à Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Désenchantement**

Parfois, Camus, je me demande ce qui nous arrive.  
Pire, ce que nous faisons ensemble.  
Ce n'est pas un manque d'amour ou de sentiments puissants, loin de là. De ma part du moins. Cela j'en suis sûr.  
Enfin presque sûr.  
Pourtant, il y a bientôt deux ans, quand tu m'as enfin accueilli dans ton intimité, c'était le paradis.  
C'est proche de l'enfer il paraît.  
Parce qu'avec toi, c'est toujours la même chose. La même chanson. Le même refrain.  
Devoir, responsabilités, disciples, missions. Règles, dissimulation. Des moments volés, des caresses furtives, des visites plus secrètes que les plans du F.B.I.  
Je n'aime pas cette situation, Camus, mais je n'arrive pas à te le dire. Tu as l'air satisfait et comblé de cette relation tout en demi-mesure, en rationalité. Mais moi, je suis un sanguin, un Scorpion, un être de chair et de sang. Je refuse que notre amour et nos étreintes soient calculés, mesurés à l'aune du temps imparti par les autres.  
Je refuse tes voyages, tes départs, tes absences interminables en Sibérie. Débrouilles-toi comme je le fais pour grappiller du temps sur mes missions, oublie ta manie de perfectionnisme pour me mettre au premier plan, enfin. Comme moi je te place en priorité, et tant pis si je blasphème. T'aimer ne me rend pas moins bon serviteur d'Athéna, je crois.  
Mais toi, on dirait que tu t'en fous de tout ça. La routine, quoi. Je m'ingénie à aller te chercher dans ta grotte d'ours polaire, je me décarcasse les pinces pour multiplier les occasions de rester ensemble, et toi tu es passif, sans initiatives, sans audace.  
Le temps passe, et quelque chose meurt en moi, quelque chose que je te donne, quelque chose qui ne reçoit pas l'écho souhaité. Ou si faible... Des éclairs.  
Je sais que je ne te dirai rien, Camus. Je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès, je sais que tu offres tout ce dont tu es capable. Je sais que ton fichu entraînement t'a rendu handicapé des sentiments et des relations humaines, comme le mien m'a rendu cruel et assassin.  
Sans doute que le temps finira par inverser la tendance, à te rendre la vie, à te voir changer ?  
Mais du temps, hélas, à nous Chevaliers, soldats, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous en reste pas beaucoup.


End file.
